My Ocean and His Fire
by Joshhutchersonlover
Summary: Katniss and her family moves from Washington to California. She learns to love and hate and get friends and foes. She has her ups and down but in the end love prevails.
1. The Beginning

I look through the window showing through the distance, a bright and beautiful morning. The wind blows the grass in the lawn gracefully. As it sways back and forth I think of how if I was in Washington I would be outside in my yard practicing my archery for my archery team competitions.

"Kat get your fat but out of that bed and come down stairs before I come up there with a pitcher of water to pour on you. You are starting school today," my stubborn half-sister, Jennifer screams from outside my door ruining my morning already. Ever since Jennifer and her mom Mrs. Lawrence, I will not call her my step mom, married my dad when my mom died she thinks she knows everything just cause she is a movie star.

"Fine, Hold your panties and let me get dressed!" I say a little too loudly but I don't really care.

"Sis be quiet you will wake up buttercup," whispers my actual sister prim through the wall of my room.

"K'," I state. I have lived in California for 2 days and this house is already a circus. This is all because of my sis and Jennifer arguing about buttercup, the ugliest cat I ever seen, tripping her and Ms. Lawrence leaving late at night to get drunk as heck and come home with a hangover in the morning. She disgusts me. She is like my ugly step mother and I am a Cinderella.

"Oh well," I whisper to myself. As I dress for my first day of school I decide on my favorite tank top that is a cream with a picture of my archery team and our international trophy and white shorts that match the archery boots I wear day in and day out. I walk down stairs ever so carefully not to wake the woman more than likely snoring away from a night of alcohol and things she won't remember when she wakes up. I remember the first time made that mistake.

_I was at home with my sister and Ms. Lawrence in the living room, on the couch and guess what she was doing? Yelp, asleep from another night of partying. My dad was gone on a hunting trip with some of his old colleagues and Jennifer, or Jen she wants me to call her, was at a movie premier (BORING!) I walk down stairs and screamed when I saw a huge rattle snake at the bottom of the steps at our summer house in Texas._

"_What on earth are you screaming about at 6 o'clock in the morning that you had to wake me up for you idiot girl?" Ms. Lawrence groaned while rubbing her eyes._

"_SNAKE!" I yell to the top of my lungs._

"_Stop griping it is just a wittle baby snake. It wouldn't hurt a fly." She says sarcastically in a babyish voice. _

"_Well sorry some of us care about dying!" I bite back at her. _

"_Don't you EVER talk to me like that!" and that's when she slapped me. When that happened I did something I never thought I would have to do. I grabbed Prim and some necessities and walked out that door. I went to the first person I could think of which was to my best friend, Jamie's house._

I shivered at the thought of that day and could still feel the sting of the pain.

As I walk down the glass staircase I think of how my father bought all of this with a little left over and how Jennifer had a lot of money. She didn't even chip in; instead she bought a half a million dollar car she doesn't even drive.

I grab a piece of toast and walk towards my Shelby GT500 Mustang Convertible. Prim comes jogging out the door towards the passenger side and gazes at me with a questioning look. I nod my head with a smile knowing I couldn't say no. She jumps up and down screaming. We jump into the vehicle and let the top down for air to blow through my hair. As we listen to that, Prim plugs her IPhone plugged into my stereo listening to Payphone by Maroon 5.

As I pull into that Pacific Ocean Middle School, I notice people are staring at Prim with Jealousy in their eyes. I figure that is because of how beautiful she is and because of my car. I tell her to watch out for the mean girls and to be careful. I figure she will be alright, she's related to me for god's sake.

I see the parking lot to Panem High up ahead and easily can tell my can will stand out. You would think being in California that they would have million dollar cars and high priced things. Think again. There were scooters and year older cars that were like mine but white, black, cream, or blue. Mine was bright red for crying out loud. No chance of blending in now. Since it was the beginning of the senior year for me I didn't know where ANYTHING is.

I walk through the door and am instantly met with a woman in a pink wig wearing WAY too much makeup and perfume. "Hello, my name is Anthius Trinket. I am guessing you are our new senior, Katniss Everdeen?" I nod my head nervously not knowing what to say. "Well here is you class schedule and locker combination. Your locker is 243. I hope you find everything to your liking and if you need something ask for Peeta Mellark, the student body president. Bye! Oh by the way if your Archery Couch, Mr. Abernathy is mean to you threaten to tell his girlfriend if he doesn't stop which is my sister Ms. Trinket fourth period." I nod slightly more enthusiastically knowing I will have fun messing with him if I get bored.

As I look at my schedule I notice I am in all AP classes:

Mr. Heavensbee- Homeroom

Mr. Beetee- AP Science

Ms. Paylor- AP Social Studies

Ms. Trinket - AP Language Arts

Mr. Abernathy- Archery

Lunch

Ms. Mason- AP Math

Free

As I walk to my locker I see the hottest guy ever at 244. With his ashen blonde hair and icy blue eyes he could make any girl melt. His cocky smile makes him seem likes he is flirting with me but I figure there is someone behind me. I walk to my locker with the sense that a pair of eyes is boring into the back of my head.

_To Be continued…_

**Well there you go and I would like to say this is my first fanfiction and would like a beta reader. Know any good ones. Oh and I am having a contest the person who is my 50****th****, a person who is my 25****th****, my 5****th**** reviewer and my 100****th**** reviewer will get to be an oc in my story. Also whoever sends PM's me the best OC will have their OC in my story. Until next time**

**~JoshHutchersonlover**


	2. Her Little Game

**Authors Note: Hey I see you guys don't like to review but if you don't I will not continue my story. I will take suggestions for anything just please review it is highly appreciated. Remember the contest reviews mean winning come on fanfictioneers. I would also like a beta reader. Well I will stop jabbering**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for delly's new attitude. Suzanne Collins own the characters not me but I wish I did. **

As I walk to my locker I see the hottest guy ever at 244. With his ashen blonde hair and icy blue eyes he could make any girl melt. His cocky smile makes him seem likes he is flirting with me but I figure there is someone behind me. I walk to my locker with the sense that a pair of eyes is boring into the back of my head.

"Hi, hottie is it just me or did the room get hot when you walked through the door?" He questions smirking.

"It's just you." I answer quickly. I open my locker and place my stuff I don't need right now in there and wish he wouldn't stop trying to kill me with his looks.

"Now come on what's your name I'm Cato and I would love to take you out on a date." He glances at my papers and before I can yank them away he has already grabbed them. "Well hello Katniss, you must be smart because there are only 15 students in each of these classes and at least 30 in a regular class. Amazing" I stand there shocked only 15 in each.

"Do you know where I could find the student body president? Ms. Trinket in the office said I could get help from him."

Yes but why not ask me."

"I WILL NOT because you are like the annoying stray dog that won't stay off my lawn."

"Well I'm just trying to be friendly but he is right there." I follow his gaze and see a muscular blonde walk towards the other locker beside me.

"Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen," I pause to see him staring at me with a glow in his eyes. "Are you Peeta Mellark?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" before I could answer he beats me to it. "Wait you must be the new student. I can tell I know everyone here." He shoots me a genuine smile unlike the cocky half-smile.

"Correct. I moved her from D.C. a few days ago along with my two sister and parents. I was wandering if you could show me around and help to my classes if you don't mind."

"I would do anything for the ladies. May I see your schedule?" I hand it over cautiously. "Ok, we have the same classes except for Archery where I have Basketball practice but they're in the same location so I it will be easy to show you around." I grab my stuff and leave Cato there astonished by my sweetness to Peeta.

"So how old are you," I hear Peeta question.

"17. You?"

"17. What's your sisters' name?"

"They are Jennifer Lawrence and Prim Everdeen."

"Really, I think Jennifer is a stuck up snob."

"You don't know the half of it but…"before I could continue I am interrupted the second time today.

"Hi, sweetie!" I look to see a girl that looks just like Peeta walk towards us while Peeta rolls his eyes. "Who is this girl?" She questions staring me down while snootily.

"Delly, can you please calm down? This is Katniss I am showing her around the school." So her name is Delly. She looks me up and down again and walking away but before she does she kiss him right on the lips! The lips for god's sake. She is trying to make me jealous. I look to see Peeta's face full of furry.

"Sorry about her. Our parents set us up but I don't like her. My mom threatened to take me out of school if I broke up with .I think she doesn't like me having friend that are girls from the way she looked at you." I stare at him astonished. "We are friends right?"

"If you want to be." He shakes

"I would like that." He gives me that smile that has made my heart melt for the second time today. "Well here we are."

He walks over to a seat that is surrounded by other seats filled with people. I seat in the last empty seat beside him. Just then Delly walks into homeroom with a face that looked like someone just put a dent in that fat but of hers.

"I don't think so! Get out of MY seat!" She screams

"Your seat, I don't see your name on it." As I pretend to look for her name on the seat.

"Ugh just get out of my seat beside my boyfriend before I get my friends to move you myself! Peety will you pweaze tell her to move so I can sit beside you?" She bats her eyes and puffs out her bottom lip as she looks at her current boyfriend.

"Delly, listen, Katniss is new here I am her only friend you can sit somewhere else for today. Can't you?" Delly growls at me and I know I have won this battle. I turn around and smirk at her.

I hear a guy whisper to Peeta, "Who's the sexy chick?" I am not a sexy, I am not even pretty.

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen. I think we will be great friends. She has guts no other girl in this school has to put against Delly." He has a sparkle of admiration that shows in his eyes with a side of scarlet red blush on his cheeks. As soon as I hear that I feel something hit my hand.

_Katniss,_

_Stay away from Peeta or things will get bad before you know it. He is __**MINE **__and __**MINE ONLY! **__Stay away or I will make your life horrible just wait and see!_

I am in for it big time!

**So what did you guys think of the evil Delly. I think I did good. I like her mean better than I like her nice. Bye and remember the contest is still on.**

**~JoshHutchersonlover**


	3. Their Little Toy

**Author's Note: Hi again Fanfiction. I would like to think my reviewers who had the guts others didn't to review. It makes me happy that I got 5 reviews but sad that I have 46 followers. The more reviews I get the faster I will review. I still have 20 days till I go back to school so if I get a lot of reviews I may be able to get around 20 to 30 chapters so please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for delly's snooty attitude. **

_Katniss,_

_Stay away from Peeta or things will get bad before you know it. He is MINE and MINE ONLY! Stay away or I will make your life horrible just wait and see!_

I am in for it big time!

As I read over the note again and again during class I wander if she meant it or was just trying to scare me. I glance over my shoulder to see Delly giving me the most devious smirk. I bet my car she meant it. I see Peeta trying to look at the note but before he can I yank it away. He bet he read some of it and gives me a reassuring look. I relax as I realize Peeta won't let her hurt me. I feel three pairs of eyes on me the whole first period of class. Wait, three? I look to see a Delly, Peeta, and a handsome bronze hair, green eyed guy trying to meet my eyes. I turn back forward in my seat, feeling uncomfortable with his stares from those gorgeous eyes of his. What are you thinking Katniss; you didn't come here to fall in love, you came here to learn.

As the bell rings for second period I get my things together ever so slowly forgetting Peeta is waiting for me. I turn around expecting Peeta to be there but instead am met by a bronze haired guy who looks to be about 6' 5 with a tan and muscular body.

"Oh sorry, I'm Finnick. Peeta told me to show you to your second class because he has an emergency student council meeting for the next hour." He awkwardly scratches the back of the neck making me think he doesn't know what to do. "So since we have to walk to the other half of school do you mind if I asked questions to pass the time?" Lord this Finnick guy is really nervous. He is sweating horribly. I nod very carefully.

"So, do you have any family?"

"Yes I have my sister, Prim; half-sister, Jennifer Lawrence; a stepmom; and a dad."

"Wow! Is she a stuck up person like my friend marvel said when he dated her?" I can recall her dating a 19 year old named Marvel who worshipped her in jewelry and other valuable things. Jennifer used to kick him when he did something wrong or other things more horrible. He gave up after a month of dating that witch and I felt so sorry for him I snuck the jewelry out of the house without her noticing and sent it back to him with a note apologizing for her movie star tantrum.

"Yes, she screamed at my sister for finding Prims cat on her stomach one morning. She kicked that cat 10 feet into the air and it landed on the couch so it didn't get injured luckily."

"Oh poor cat. I'm so sorry. So what is your favorite color?'

"Forest Green. You?"

"Ocean Blue. I just love the color of the ocean. It is so beautiful. So whats your last name?"

"Everdeen. What's yours?"

"O'dair. You might have seen me on the cover of Panem's Hottest Models. This month I'm number one." He stops to put his hand behind his head and his other hand on his hip. Is he trying to impress me?

"No but Jennifer sleeps with a cut out picture of you and another of Brad Pitt." He widens his eyes and makes a face of disgust.

"Ok first, ew. Second, how long has she had it?"

"Two years I believe you look to be about 15 when the picture was taken. That's why we moved here so she could meet you." I state rolling my eyes.

"That's creepy. Is she a stalker?" We laugh till were out of breath and have to stop walking to catch our breath.

"You… Could say… that." I laugh between breaths.

"Well I know not to go to your house any time soon." Wow I never laugh and now look at me. He has made me laugh twice already. "Oh sorry about staring at you today, I just knew that you were new and was trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out?"

"Yeah, things like your personality. As captain of the swim team, I know everyone, or I thought I did anyway." He responds sarcastically.

"Well I am guessing this is science so shall we go in?" I inquire.

"You're right. Lady's first." He holds the door to allow me and I smile an honest smile. I haven't smiled since my mother died, now he is making me forget my mom for the time being. I walk in to see everyone else is already in there and there is only one empty lab table left. I walk gracefully to the seat not wanting to cause a bigger scene than I already have. I look around to see I the front row of tables are filled except for 2 seats, one seat beside me and one beside "Delly". Oh lord Finnick is going to sit by me.

"Do you mind being my lab partner?" He questions and I nod. "I just don't feel like being partners with Little Ms. Diva Queen over there," Bobbing his head towards her.

"I don't blame you. That's why I didn't sit by her either." Just then Peeta and Mr. Beetee walk in. Peeta sits in between Finnick and Delly just as class starts. The teacher starts talking about how this is our lab partners for the year and that we have to do a project on the momentum of something but I really wasn't paying attention. I was too busy on watching Finnick and Peeta pass notes.

_Hey Finn I thought I told you I wanted to be her partner. _He wanted to be my partner?

_I didn't want be your bratty girlfriends partner. _They're fighting over me, Katniss Everdeen.

_Well I liked her first so back off_ Wait Peeta likes me?

_Listen I will back off but remember you are dating Delly_. Wow this is too much to process. I have went through being screamed at for sitting in a seat, flirt with by 3 guys, and then I'm being fought over, all in two hours. That has to be a new record.

The classes before lunch went by fast. Through the classes I either set beside of Peeta, Finnick, or both. I am so glad when Archery class comes around and I have relief that I don't have to deal with them.

"Hi My name's Alison Hastings but you can call me Ali. What's your name?" A girl with amazingly strawberry red hair and green eyes comes up to me with a cheery attitude. Her bow is in hand and her bows with her arrows ready. She acts a lot like me.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen., nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking how old are you. You look a little young to be a senior." I shake her hand.

"16, I skipped 7th grade." She says proudly why standing boldly.

"Wow congrats..." That's when we are interrupted by Mr. Abernathy.

"Hello again students, do I have anyone new this year?" I raise my hand and notice I am the only new person. "What is your name miss?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I answer shyly.

"Well would you like to show us what you got?" He hands me a bow and sets up 3 dummies. I reluctantly grab the bow. I take the bow and place an arrow. As I pull back, I take a deep breath and release. The arrow flies through the air and seems it will meet my target completely but it bullets straight into the heart of the dummy. As I shoot another arrow I aim for the head but instead I….

_To be continued…_

**Well does anyone know what is going to happen? I do but does anyone else. I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow but I still need a beta reader. PM if you want to be it. Oh and I do not have a problem with Jennifer Lawrence, it's just she is the only girl that I know the full name of from the Hunger Games. Till the next chapter,**

**~JoshHutchersonlover **


	4. The Present

**Author's Note:**** Hey. I hope you guys are enjoying the story right now. My updating may slow down as my hand is starting to hurt from typing and school will be starting again. It will slow down due to my school shopping and my birthday coming up on July 23 so I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Oh since there are not a lot of people reviewing I don't have much inspiration to update but thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

**~Courtney DiLaurentis is the OC Alison Hastings.**

**~Hungergamesfan015- I know I am crazy for not writing this story till now.**

**Well thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and commented. I have a smile that touches my ears that you did that.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns everything. Man I wish I was her right now.**

Well would you like to show us what you got?" He hands me a bow and sets up 3 dummies. I reluctantly grab the bow. I take the bow and place an arrow. As I pull back, I take a deep breath and release. The arrow flies through the air and seems it will meet my target completely but it bullets straight into the heart of the dummy. As I shoot another arrow I aim for another part of the heart but instead it goes in a different direction and splits my first arrow in half.

I turn around to see everyone with their mouth opened touching the floor. I am then flooded with a million questions by the class of 15 students. "How did you do that?", "When did you learn how to do that?", and "Can you teach me how to do that?" were the questions that were asked most.

"Ok first this is not the first time I did this," I mean it wasn't, "and second it will be hard to teach you. All you have to do is practice." That should quiet them down.

"Listen, as the couch of our archery team, I would like to know if you want to be the captain of the team. Our last captain moved onto college this year and we were about to hold tryouts for this year's team so you will be the one choosing who is in. Do you want to be Captain?" Mr. Abernathy gives me a serious look. I smile and nod my head. Before I know it I am crushed by him. "Okay well this is Ali, your co-captain; Gale Hawthorne, our sharp-shooter; and Caleb Evans, our other sharp-shooter. They have reserved spots on the team. Gale and Caleb step forward and kiss my hand. Ok, weird. Ali says hi again. The bell rings and I notice Cato, Finnick, and Peeta at the door.

"Hi Finnick and Peeta." I smile and Ignore Cato.

"Hey Katniss," Caleb and Gale holler in unison while running towards me.

"The archers and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the party we were throwing tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" Gale looks at me with hope in his eyes. He is probably expecting me to say yes.

"Yeah it will be fun. We are having it at Madge Undersee, the mayor of L.A.'s daughter, her house. She has a bowling alley, pool and empty space in a huge room so we were thinking of inviting the archery team, the basketball team, and the Swim team. As the captain of the team we recommend you come. "Caleb Finishes.

"Caleb if you go this time, remember mom doesn't like you staying out too late." Cato reminds him. Wait why did Cato say mom?

"I would like to go and Cato?" He makes a sound that sound like mhmm. "Is this your brother?"

"He's my half-brother. My father died before I was born 18 years ago and so my mom got married again since she got pregnant. 6 months after that, my brother here was born." He ruffles the hair on his head and grabs Caleb's bow. He runs up the bleachers and holds out the arrows. "Look I'm Katniss and just showed off a person who has a crush on me." He says in a high pitch voice trying to mimics and looks at Caleb when he says 'person who has a crush'. I feel my face go dark red. Oh lord I'm blushing.

"Listen, I am going to have to go to the locker room and change but when I get back out we can meet for lunch. Sound good guys?" Everyone nods and Ali follows me.

_Ten Minutes Later…._

I walk into the lunchroom with an apple and water. Peeta spots me and waves me over. Before I reach the table, someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who it is?" They whisper huskily into my ear. I shiver as I feel their breath on my neck.

"Let me see Peeta was sitting beside Cato, Caleb, and Gale. So is it Finnick?" He takes his hands off my eyes and turns me around. He holds me so close I feel him against me.

"Listen next Friday they are having a back to school dance and I wanted to know if you would be my date."

"I don't know about going, I really don't dance. I can't..."

"Okay I understand but if you change your mind, will you go with me?" His smile turns into a frown with a sorrow in his eyes.

"Maybe let me think about it."

"Okay, thank you Katniss." His smile returns and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, any time." I look at him and realize Peeta's blue eyes are staring us down. I straighten up and walk over to him. His eyes are dark and seem anger-filled. I sit between him and Finnick at the rounded table and notice everyone is there plus more.

"Katniss this is Marvel, and Thresh, the other stars of basketball along with me, Cato, and Gale; Madge and Rue, the stars of the girl's lacrosse, basketball, and swim team (their the triple threat); and Foxface and Annie does they are the stars of softball along with being stars of swim; and Glimmer, is the other stars of swim. Oh and Clove here is great with sports (she won't join a sports team)."I feel my eyes widen more as Peeta ends the introducing. "Oh and then you already know Gale, Ali, Finnick, Caleb, and Cato. Caleb and Finnick do Swim and Track; Ali does track; and gale he does everything. I mean EVERYTHING. He does basketball, football, track, lacrosse, baseball, and swim.

"You forgot I do football and Track." Cato corrects.

"Sorry bro, my bad." Peeta's eyes have lightened and have changed back to ocean blue with apologetic eyes

"Madge so I hear you are throwing a party at your house tomorrow, is that true?" I know it's true but I might as well try small talk.

"Yes, my parents are out of town so it will be all of us and some other people in basketball, swim, and archery. They are holding tryouts for archery, swim, and every other sport during the school day and all of them are done by 6. So we will know who is in and out at 6. So is it true that you split an arrow with another arrow in archery and is now the captain?" She looks at me with an excited look on her face and I nod excitedly. I mean who wouldn't be excited if you come your first day at school and split an arrow for the second time in your life. I am at the top of the list of excitement.

"Yes I have done it a few other times but this is my first time doing it in front of a crowd. In Washington, my house was located beside a forest. Since I was 12 and got my first Bow, I had gone out there and would hunt. After I was done I would practice with some targets and fake animals." Everyone was looking at me like I was an angel was sent down from heaven. Their mouths were opened so wide a whale could fit in them. Their eyes were filled with admiration and approval. "What's wrong? You guys look like you seen a ghost."

"Wow, I'm Marvel would you like to come to my house later with our friends and swim. I could show you around town if you don't want to go to my house." He looks at me and his eyebrows move seductively. He starts laughing. "I'm just joking I do that to every girl that comes over here and sits down." I think I will fit in here great.

The rest of the day passes by quick. I learn that Peeta and Delly got in a huge fight before I came in and she wasn't seen for the rest of the day. That's why my day went by smoothly; she wasn't there to ruin it. As I walk out the front door, I see something sitting in the front seat of my car. I walk to it and see there lays a black bow with black arrows and a yellow case for the arrows. I notice a note in the case.

_Katniss,_

_This is from the Archery team. We went out on our free time with Couch Haymitch and bought this for you. I hope you like it we all chipped in as a gift for being our Captain. Congratulations and I hope you appreciate it._

_Gale _

Wow this bow had to be worth a $1000. Wait how did they know which car was mine? I look around to see a shadow disappear around the corner.

_To be continued…_

**Sorry I didn't update sooner on Saturday I had horrible writer's block, Sunday I went to church and spent the rest of the day with my boyfriend, and Monday I had to go to the Dentist and get a tooth pulled. So today I'm going to TRY posting another chapter.**


	5. The Secret Person

**Author's Note: ****I'm so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am trying to pack many things into my summer before I have to go back to school on the second of August. I will try to make it up to you by updating quicker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own the plot and Delly's new personality but other than that nothing. If I did then I would be a millionare!**

The rest of the day passes by quick. I learn that Peeta and Delly got in a huge fight before I came in and she wasn't seen for the rest of the day. That's why my day went by smoothly; she wasn't there to ruin it. As I walk out the front door, I see something sitting in the front seat of my car. I walk to it and see there lays a black bow with black arrows and a yellow case for the arrows. I notice a note in the case.

_Katniss,_

_This is from the Archery team. We went out on our free time with Couch Haymitch and bought this for you. I hope you like it we all chipped in as a gift for being our Captain. Congratulations and I hope you appreciate it._

_Gale _

Wow this bow had to be worth a $1000. Wait how did they know which car was mine? I look around to see a shadow disappear around the corner. My instinct is to grab my bow and follow it but before I am able to decide. Finnick pulls up in a 2012 F-150 with Madge and Caleb in the cab. In the truck's bed was Cato, Gale, Foxface, and Peeta were in the back hollering "Surprise!" Rue, Annie, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, and Ali walk out the door laughing their butts off.

"Hey guys were going to go to the beach wanna come?" The show off Gale jumps over the side of the truck bed.

"I don't have a swim suit."

"We have some. Finnick went to the surf shop and bought a bunch of swimsuits, swim trucks, towels and bikinis."

"I guess but before we go we can go to my house and get changed. Then we'll get my surf boards and go."

"Fine with me, what about you guys?" Finnick hollers out of the window looking at everyone.

"Okay but while we're at your house, let's eat I'm starving!" Madge pats her stomach and makes growl noise pointing to her stomach. "See my stomach agrees." I think we will be great friends.

"Fine Foxface, Annie, Madge, Ali, and Rue get into Katniss' Mustang and then we will follow you girls." He suggests shrugging towards the rest. "After that I have to go to my house to get the rest of the surf boards out of the garage."

_Ten minutes later_

"This is your house?" Annie squeals.

"Yes being the daughter of a lawyer and the stepsister to Jennifer rewards me great." I smile to myself.

"This is the second best house I have ever seen, next to mine anyway." Madge comments jokingly.

"What's this house got?" I hear Finnick question in between the wow's and ah's.

"Five bedrooms, kitchen and dining room, game room, 4 bathrooms, two living rooms, an archery room, and some more things I can't think from the top from my head."

"Wow I wouldn't mind living here. This house is 100 times better than my house." Cato remarks.

"Well I spend most of my time in my bedroom and archery room. That is really all I need."

"Well let's get dressed before I turn 100 years old." Foxface claps her hands.

"Well follow me up the stairs." I feel like a tour guide showing people the white house. "Okay well here's my room. The boys can change in my bathroom and girls can change in my closet. Now boys don't you DARE touch ANYTHING in MY bathroom and you will be DEAD when I get MY hands around YOUR neck. You understand me." The boys bob their heads and walk through the door. I bet I scared the living daylights out of them. When the girls walk out, I see the boys in funky multi colors shorts with matching shirts and towels over their shoulders.

"Wow you girls look good in those bikinis I bought. I need to buy your clothes more often!" Finnick wiggles his eyebrows like a nut job. I walk past him and shove my hand in his face pushing him playfully backwards.

"Stop fooling around I would like to get there before I am too old to swim." Foxface is just like Jennifer's escort, Effie Trinket, always has to be there on time. Before we leave I get the 5 plain color boards with different surf places on them. "You have a Hollister, California surf board. I am amazed this things cost like a million bucks."

"It was my Christmas present right before we went on vacation to Florida. My dad got it for me when I was 10 and he just got his job." I remember finding it behind the Christmas tree after luckily spotting the bright pink ribbon tied around it.

"Well boys grab a board and let's head to my house to get the others!" Peeta commands in a soft voice. After loading the truck up everyone loaded up into the truck for barely enough room for Finnick's surf boards. When we get down to his house, I find its right by the beach.

"I would love to live beside the Ocean like you do; it's such a beautiful view." I note before walking into his house. His house was a surfer theme with everything blue, white, or brown. This dude is obsessed with surfing.

"Come on I need some help with the surf boards. Cato, go get some drinks out of the fridge and put them in the cooler on the counter." Finnick must not notice me staring at his ripped muscles until her looks up with a surfboard. When he walks by the questions barely audible, "Like what you see?" I can feel my face heating and have to cover my face before her notices.

Before I know it we are down at the beach, laying down our beach towels.

"Hey, Katniss wanna come with me and get some stuff from the booths?" Finnick looks at her with so much hope that he may burst from it.

"Sure, I guess I need some sunglasses." His face lights up like a Christmas tree. I have to laugh when his cheeks go red. I get up and feel Finnick place his hand on the small of my back when we begin to walk.

"So if you want anything, I'll buy it."

"Finnick, don't worry I can buy the stuff myself."

"Call me Finn and I'm just being a gentleman. Can I buy one thing for you? Please?" Oh those darn, beautiful sea green eyes. I cannot say no to them.

"Fine, one thing, if I see something else then I will buy it." He walks over there and hugs me. Ok I swear I think he has a secret I don't know about. "Oh here you can buy me these sunglasses." I hand him a pair of black sunglasses that have green stripes on it.

"Ok, after I buy these do you wanna get something to eat?" "Yeah first I'm going to go look at some other booths while you buy these. I'll be right back." As I turn around I swear I think he is staring at my butt. I walk around the corner and see booths upon booths of stuff about 20 meters in front of me. Before I can do anything, I'm pulled into an alley…

_To Be Continued_

**I am still so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating I mean some people should know what I'm going through with busy days but wanting to update instead but I hope the 6****th**** chapter being posted I a little bit will make up for it. The next chapter should be up in 30 minutes to an hour.**

_**~JoshHutchersonlover **_


	6. Close to Death

**Authors Note: ****The next chapter is up on the same day. Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this everytime? I own nothing.**

_Katniss' POV:_

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Peeta?" I feel a sting of pain shoot through my cheek.

"What the heck?" I screech loud enough, the Chinese could probably hear.

"I told you to stay away from Peeta. He is MINE and MINE only like I said or are just too stupid to take a message?"

"Delly, were just friends can't you take a message?" I feel another sting but this time it's from my nose.

"It seems like you are more than friends. He follows you around like a little lost puppy. I know he likes you but…" She squeezes my wrist tighter than she already had them. "I don't want you to ever talk to him again or it'll more than just a few bruises and a broken no…" Before she finishes I spit the blood coming from my nose into her face, "You bastard!" I'm gone before she can have the chance to wipe off her face. I get looks as I run back to Finn but I don't care.

"Katniss, oh my god what happened to you?" Finn has left his spot and is now walking me back to the beach area crying.

"De… De… Del." That is all I could say knowing he can understand me.

"Delly did this to you?" I shake my head unable to talk with blood in my mouth.

"Listen let's get the guys and go to the hospital." Everyone is running towards me screaming my name.

"Kat what happened?" Peeta is the first one to be there beside me.

"She said Delly did I think. I couldn't really understand her in between her sobs. All I know is I seen her running around the corner with blood running down her face along with tears. Then I ran to her and here we are."

"Well lets go and try to stop the blood while we all change at you house, Finn, then we will go to the hospital." I look to see Annie taking charge and I like it. "We won't tell the police because there will be no evidence. For the rest of the week and next week, at least one of us will be with Katniss around school and in town so that we don't have to worry about Delly. Ok let's get going." I feel someone lifting my up but can only make out blond hair through tears.

"Katniss did she hurt you anywhere else other than your face?" Peeta wipes my eyes being careful not to touch my nose.

"N… No." He places me in the seat between him and Glimmer.

"Katniss, everything will be alright. We will make sure she doesn't hurt you. She has never done anything like this before." Glimmer comforts me. I lay on Peeta's shoulder and the last thing I know is I'm being picked up again and carried into Finn's house.

_Peeta's POV:_

Oh my gosh, can't believe Delly did this. This is the last straw; I'm breaking up with her. She has done something like this but not something this badly.

_It was summer time and we had been together for about a year. My best friend I had since I was 5 named Jane and I was on a picnic when Delly came up and slapped Jane. They got into a fight. Delly said that Jane threatened her and that Jane slapped her. I broke them up and Delly screamed profanity after profanity of names to her and Jane ran off crying._

_The next day her brother came into the classroom saying they were moving and that Jane wasn't going to be at school today because she had to pack, but I saw right through him. He always was a bad liar. I knew she wouldn't come to school after what happened. She was too afraid of what Delly would do. That was the first time I tried breaking up with Delly. My mother screamed at me and beat me calling me and I quote, "An ungrateful boy who doesn't have the respect for girls and doesn't understand what girls feel like when we break up with them."_

I never had the courage to break up with Delly after that except for one time and my mom told me the same thing but that I was not allowed to break up with her or I would be taken out of school and never allowed to leave the house till I was 18. I couldn't do that so I lived with not being able to date who I wanted till now. I will not let Delly have her way. I love Katniss and only her. I will have her if it kills me.

By the time we reach Finn's, Katniss is asleep. I figure she cried herself to sleep. We leave her in the vehicle and grab our clothes. We slip our clothes over our bathing suits and after what seems like an hour have stopped the bleeding and got her clothes on. We make it to the hospital and they immediately take her back. Oh lord please do not let this be too bad, I can't believe I didn't see this coming.

After about 2 hours the doctor comes out. "Hello, my name is Dr. Cinna and who brought her here." At the same time Finnick and I stand up. "Well she lost a lot of blood. We don't have of her blood type, which is type O. I don't know how long it has been but if you wouldn't have brought her then she could've been a goner. Do you guys know how to contact her legal guardian?" Finnick gives them the address and he walks off back through the door.

"If she needs blood donated, do any of you guys have type O. I can't because I am AB positive." I look at everybody and see the thinking in their eyes.

"I believe I do, they'll have to test my blood cause I am not 100 percent sure but I will try." Finnick is the one to speak up. I know he would speak up. He loves her too but he doesn't understand the meaning of dibs. I give up knowing Katniss will be helped.

The door bursts open and they said that she was hollering for a boy.

_To Be Continued…_

**Tada, here is the sixth chapter that has finally been put up. Oh everyone should check out this story. It's called "Career's Rose." The author is named ShineTheTribute. I hope you check her out because she has inspired me greatly with this story so not all the credit goes to me or Suzanne Collin's. Tomorrow I have nothing to do so I will type till then goodnight.**

_**~JoshHutchersonlover**_


	7. Important First Update!

_Authors Note: __**I am so sorry for not updating but I WILL have one up tomorrow. I have been packed with homework since I started school on the 2**__**nd**__**. For example last night I had to write TWO essays and it was horrible! I even crashed out before I could get them done. But what I plan to do is typing to chapters tomorrow along with writing one of my essays. Then on Sunday I am going to type ANOTHER chapter. But I really appreciate the fact that people really care about my story I have a few people to recognize for the words they have said:**_

_**Bellanator116: "**__**Hi! I'm a huge fan of your writing and was just wondering if you were going to update your kat-nnick fan fiction. I understand if you sure bust but if you could put my mind to ease that would be greatly appreciated**__**. :)"**_

_**Shinethetribute: (**__**She really just chats with me while I was working on a chapter)**_

_**It was really nice of what these people said and when I got on here they really brightened my day wonderfully. Isn't that sweet! Well I hope you guys look forward to it but I really am tired so I may try to work on some of the 8**__**th**__** chapter and may get it up tonight but I don't know because I walked 1 and half miles today and im not used that! Well im just saying im still here and don't give up on me. Also I just want to let everyone know that don't be shy review for god's sake! Have a nice night (or day for some of you people.)**_

_**P.S. Look for the chapter around 12am eastern time.**_


	8. IDK I will figure it out later

**Author's Note:**** I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about the long wait. It has been days since I have updated. It's been jam packed with stuff to do. I had to prepare for school and work on my room. It's really hard to type when you are tired from putting down floor or painting a room. Then since I started this chapter my parents have bought to different types of flooring to put down in the living room and that's hard carrying a love seat, a couch, a table & chairs, and a recliner through three rooms with only the help of my mother. I'm just absolutely exhausted. When school started on the second I just about died, first days of school is always the most chaotic. Well I will try to work on getting at least once every weekend and every once in a while on a Wednesday. But don't get too excited. I have academic practice till five everyday so I may be really tired. Also like I said in the important notice, I may have a lot of homework and not get the chance to work on it. That had killed my hand from writing two essays in one flipping night. Also I know I said that I would post two chapters last weekend but I mean don't blame me, blame Fan fiction. I tried to post this chapter but it wouldn't allow it. Then while I was working on a PowerPoint for school, I kinda deleted this chapter on accident. I know I may not be the one of the best but sometimes we make mistakes too. Also like I told one of my friends on here my computer got a virus and it took me forever to get it back so I finally got tired of waiting and went and bought a mac just for u guys. I did that just do u guys! Well here goes nothing.**

**(P.S. This is two chapters instead of one. Don't ask why I did it like this.)**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I own nothing. Or do I?**

_Finnick's P.O.V._

"I believe I do, they'll have to test my blood cause I am not 100 percent sure but I will try." I know how she feels. I know when I lost a lot of blood one time; there was only my Uncle to help me out. I will do anything for her. I can feel Peeta boring eyes into the side of my head, if looks could kill. Before I could say anything, the door bursts open and they said that she was hollering for a boy.

I jump up and am the first to the door. Peeta is a few seconds behind because it seemed like he was in shock; sucks for him. I walk through the door and they stop him. I look back and watch as the doctor stops him, the smirk on my face makes him show the furry in his blue eyes. I notice that's the darkest I have ever seen them. They look like the ocean in the middle of an appalling cloudburst, there is something wrong with us. Cato, Peeta, and I have been tore apart by one girl, but this girl is different. She's not like these other girls who think they need to wear a bottle of perfume a day, with clouds of makeup not showing their real beauty. I'll never understand them but I understand her and that's all I need.

I walk into her room and her eyes bung out of her head and glow like the stars in the sky. Her eyes are beautiful silver at this time with an attractive hint of glitter.

"Finnick?" Katniss acts as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"Yeah it's me. They said you could have visitors. Were you expecting someone else?" It's like my heart shatters into a million pieces at that point. Hearing another man's name come from the girl I love's attractive lips is like taking a bullet to the head.

"Well I was kind of hoping they would have listened to me and brought…" That pause was the end of me. It killed me even waiting for her answer to come but not as much as the actual name. "Gale." Never would have thought that she could like that skunk-bag. I thought she'd either like me or Peeta. Not _Gale. _I just hope this doesn't mean that I don't get a chance. This will not be the end.

"I'm sorry they said you were saying an inaudible name so they told me to come in to see if it was me." The first lie of our friendship, I hope she doesn't find that out, "but I will go and get him for you." I begin to walk out the door but am stopped. I million questions go through my head again.

"Oh and please don't let anyone other than Gale come, we have something essential to discuss." Lord I'm getting out of here before my heart is tore a fourth time. I walk out of there before she can say another heart-breaking word.

**Katniss' POV**

Oh god I hope Gale can help me. I don't know what to do. I mean I can't live with Delly thinking I've got it out for Peeta. I just can't think of what would happen when Delly gets ahold of me next time. I could be laying in an alley beaten to death and a bullet in the head for good measure.

I'm just wish I could reverse to the beginning of the day when I met. What I would give to just not even become his friend. Then my life would be normal and I would be able to laugh and have fun with my new friends.

It feels like forever before Gale gets there but before he can get there I slip into a deep sleep.

_I'm running… running from someone, something. It reaches to grab me, but misses when I gain speed. I feel a great amount of pain go through my back before I can gain speed, swearing under my breath. My crimson runs down my back and I feel its claws grab onto my shoulder. I'm thrown onto my back before I can respond. I finally notice my surroundings: I'm in an alley with a window looking straight at me. I see Finnick and Peeta screaming at each other. They don't even notice me screaming, or is anything even coming out of my mouth? I look back at my soon to be murderer and notice it looks familiar, she looks familiar. I feel myself slipping away as gash after gash she gives me bleeds. Before I know what is happening, Peeta shoots Finnick. I know that trying to scream won't help. My body realizes it's a dream but my head doesn't. I keep crying and don't know what is happening till I finally get into the building. I run down the hallway with that monster trailing behind me. The hallway seems to never end until I run into a door. I wake up as I feel blonde hair strangling me and Peeta hanging from a rope over Finnick's also lifeless body._

**Peeta's POV**

Stupid Finnick, again, what does he not understand about dibs. He has girls just drooling over him, why doesn't he just go and pick one of them. I saw Katniss first and she is one of the only girls who actually show affection for me without using me for popularity. I bet someone can guess who uses me for a reputation, can't you? Delly is correct, she just hangs onto me for that absolute reason, but she won't anymore. She has pretended to be a goody-two-shoe for too long, everybody will see what a cruel witch she truly is tomorrow.

As soon as I get ready to walk out of the emergency door, Finnick comes bursting through the door straight towards Gale. He whispers to Gale and he's through that door before I can react. Can't I do anything quicker today? I walk out that door to do one thing and one thing only: find Delly and end this madness!

**Gale's POV**

Oh god. What am I going to say? What does she want to talk about? Katniss is sitting there with a scar on her forehead and a bruise on her eye. "I should have never let you go alone with Finnick. I know we talked about this happening," and we did. We talked about it while she was telling me about it during the ride to the beach. "And I told you she would be there. I plum forgot about that, I'm so sorry!"

"Listen I didn't get you here to talk about that. I need you to watch my back while I'm in town or at school. She warned me that the next time she got ahold of me that I wouldn't be so lucky." Tears begin streaming down her face. "I know I just got here but please. I know I will never be able to repay you but I WILL be your friend forever." I go and hold her till she is quiet and I agree to to helping her out. I don't know how though.

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

I talked Cato to help me guard Katniss until we could catch her in the act and put a stop to it. Ever since last night, Finnick has been fidgety and dark. He has been staying away from Cato, Peeta, and I all this morning, but I don't think I'm the only one to notice this.


	9. A regular day at school? I dont think so

**Authors Note: **** Going back to school tomorrow so thought I would post this before I had no time left to work on this. Also I'm going to post a poll of who you think should be secondary dating, or dating in the background for drama. I know you guys are being mean and everything and I don't like it. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about my computer but no reason to be mean. I sat down and tried to type but my computer wouldn't work. I didn't appreciate it and was mad. When you guys do that, I feel depressed and don't feel like typing! Anyway please no more and thanks to the people who have been there for me. Anyway here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: if u know Suzanne Collins number I could call and try to buy the rights to the story and give them to you guys but sadly she wouldn't so oh well!**

**Gales POV (Still)**

_I talked Cato to help me guard Katniss until we could catch her in the act and put a stop to it. Ever since last night, Finnick has been fidgety and dark. He has been staying away from Cato, Peeta, and I all this morning, but I don't think I'm the only one to notice this._

You could tell Ali was beginning to put the pieces together in her mind. She was always the little detective. She could be in one of those Law and Order shows in which she could be Elliot or that dumb red head (I'm not calling her dumb though she is quite smart proven by her two year grade skip.)

Delly wasn't at school the next day and Katniss came at 12 since she had to be checked this morning before me dismissed. She will be on crutches for a while since when she was pulled into the alley, she twisted her ankle. This shocked me the most seeing she ran to him as fast as the new trains can go. Finnick was here at 10, after donating some blood for Katniss. He has not talked to anyone but Marvel, Annie, and Clove. He is being so unusually stubborn. While I go through my mental clues the bell rings for lunch.

"Hey Kat, are you sure you want to face everyone in there?" She looks at Cato with tears in her eyes, and sniffles until shakes her head bravely. We walk through the door in time to see Peeta being pulled off of Finnick. From where we are we can tell he has a bloody nose, eyes both blackened, and a broken wrist. Peeta has nothing but a deep cut across his cheek. Katniss and Gale walk over to Finnick while I ask a Mr. Abernathy what happened.

"From what I heard Mr. Hensley, Finnick was talking about how Katniss was excited to see him donate her blood and Peeta just jumped over the table. He then proceeded to punch and hurt Finnick in anyway humanly possible while Finnick kept grabbing at his face and hands in an attempt to stop him." He takes a deep breath that would have anybody worried of what comes next. "Mr. Mellark will be suspended for a week. While this punishment is going on, we are going to have them meet a therapist at 4 and 3. We haven't figure who goes what time but the principal have already discussed that they have different. We called an ambulance because Mr. O'dair is unconscious." That's all I he says before a high pitched scream is heard.

**Katniss' POV**

I walk over to Finnick and am grabbed by my hair and am pulled down to the ground. When my eyes come into focus, I see delly punching me.

"I told you to stay away from Peeta. If you could have just taken that hint to move away, this would not have happened." Delly has a pocket knife in her hand and is about to stab my shoulder a 5th time, Gale grabs her hand and pulls it out of her hand. "Stop, let go of me! I am not the one who needs to be stopped its Katniss! She needs to be taught a lesson that would consist of her not getting my hint to move away!"

I twist my head to check and on Finnick and see him unconscious. I just plain loose it. He is surrounded by a small puddle of blood of which he could have been in his body if I would have moved away. As I fade away, I whisper a barely audible "I love you."

**So there you have it! I hope you liked the chapter. I loved writing this chapter. Thank you again for being there for me and this story. **

**`joshhutchersonlover**


	10. The talk

**Authors Note: ****I am on a role. So now I may slow down as I was lucky I could stay up from how tired I am so if I stop updating, I may just be tired. I now have math three times a day so I have no clue how I'm gonna live. This is my third update back to back and it's all thanks to you guys. If you keep reviewing like you do I may just keep updating like I do. **

**Disclaimer: Really why can't I be Suzanne Collins. Or am I?**

**Finnick's POV**

I remember deciding to tell everybody about how it hurt like heck when I got the IV put into my arm for Katniss donation of blood. That's when everything went downhill. It was like Peeta magically flew over the table and tackled me to the ground. As I fell my hand got caught on the seat and my wrist was broke, I could promise that. He wouldn't listen to me just repeating "Katniss is mine Finnick. Stay away from her!" My body was falling numb as I began grabbing at his face with my nails and cutting him, finally. I remember being unconscious as soon as Marvel realized what was going on and tried pulling him off before getting elbowed in the nose.

I wake up in a hospital room with someone else that is indescribable. I can only tell the person is a she with her long glistening brunette. It's familiar, maybe too familiar.

"Hello, are you awake?" I question quietly but audible enough for her to hear if she is awake. She mumbles something and swipes her hand at me like telling me to shut up. "Hello can you tell me how long I've been in here?"

"For your information, you have now been in here 5 days along with me and yes I am awake. Now let me sleep. This is the only time I've been able to get some peaceful rest until you ruined it!" She had risen up to let me see her destroyed face, bruises and scratches everywhere. I could tell she had a cast on her ankle and knee along with her wrist. She looked like she had been a wreck barely getting out alive.

There was a button beside my bed to call a nurse in. She comes running in wearing a skimpy, short nurse outfit that showed way too much for working at a hospital with children that don't need to be exposed to this.

"Miss, could you please call a Katniss Everdeen and see if she can come in today." I was hoping I could see her to tell her how to feel.

"Sir Katniss is in this hospital. Actually she is lying over there fast asleep. Would you like for me to wake her?" She walks over to Katniss and shakes her gently mumbling something in her ear. She walks out the door shaking her butt trying to impress me.

"What could be so possibly important that you have to wake me a second time to tell me." Her face was bloody red.

"Listen Katniss, we need to talk." I wonder how this conversation is going to work out.

**So there you have it. I know it is short but I guess it will do for righting 3 chapters each time in a row. Well I love you guys but I will put the poll up tonight. I didn't get it up last night because I started watching R.V. starring Josh Hutcherson. Eeeekkkkk!**

**~Joshhutchersonlover**


	11. IMPORTANT AND AMAZAYN! :)

HEY IM SOOOOO SORRY! I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND ITS JUST TERRIBLE HERE! I HATE MY MIDDLE SCHOOL! As a 7th grader I'm taking algebra and am studying geometry for next year! I should be posting kore cuz I found a way to post my story from my ipad! Woohoo! U all know I've had trouble with my computer so we don't have to worry anymore! For everyone who has stayed with me thank u! I love u all! Expect a new chapter tomorrow! I may be switching between wattpad and here on my story! For now I will be posting the story on both pages! If u could go follow me I would appreciate it! I'm under joshhutchersonlover4! I love u all!

~joshhutchersonlover


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: hey guys so I'm guessing you guys read my update! So here comes chap 10

Disclaimer: I give up on trying to be Suzanne Collins. :(

Kat's POV

What could possibly more important than me sleeping?

"Kat I know this is my fault and I want to say I'm sorry-" I couldn't stand this anymore.

"Finnick just shut up already."

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you alright! I. LOVE. YOU! You are different from every girl I ever met! You aren't stuck up, you don't think of yourself first, you actually care for others!and not only that people care for you too!"

Tears were all that went down my cheeks while a small smile appeared on my cut lip. Oh how it hurt so bad but it felt so good at the same time.

(my friend would say right about know "that's what she said" but that's beside the point... Back to the story! :P)

"Finn no boy has ever told me that while I've been alive, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met and all I have caused you was pain. When I moved here everything was chaotic. Everybody was so nice then there was too much drama. Finnick I think I love you too... I just don't see how you could even like me."

I let my guard down, everything I built is not going to be put back up. I've admitted my feelings and there is no way of taking them back. Where is a time machine when you need it!

"Just come here and please stop crying," he moved over to make room for me in his bed. I hesitantly moved over there.

Life. It slowed down for a minute. He was warm. He was sweet, smart, he was everything I wanted.

It was gentle as it happened, it was as though he was reading me through this.

It was only us and I knew it was going to happen.

Nobody was in here so nobody would know. I just wished it lasted longer.

A/N: so amazayn right? Oh how I love one direction and their funny mish-mash of words! So it would have been longer but my idea didnt work out perfectly. What I'm doing is using fan inside of wattpad app! It's possible so don't say it isn't! Well off I go on my merry way to write mor for a hopefully longer chapter! Love u all

~joshhutchersonlover :)


	13. Important!

A/N: I am sorry to the people who thought this was an update! Well this may get you AN update! I don't feel enthusiastic to update these days! And I don't feel like typing on my moms computer! So if I can get atleast 10 followers on wattpad I will update on there and try to get an update on here! Writers block plus relationship drama has taken over me life and I want to try to put some time in the story again! So Please go follow me on wattpad! I'm joshhutchersonlover4 on wattpad!

~Joshhutchersonlover


End file.
